marvelcinematicdatabasefandomcom-20200213-history
Obadiah Stane
Obadiah Stane was a businessman working for Stark Industries, as a partner to both Howard Stark and his son Tony Stark. Eventually, his lust for power and wealth caused him to engage in illegal weapons deals. When Tony Stark, the CEO of Stark Industries, discovered this, Stane used his high position within the company to increase his power, while decreasing Stark's. Biography Early life After the death of Howard Stark, Obadiah took up the ownership over Stark Industries, until Tony Stark was old enough to lead the company himself. From that moment onwards, Obadiah Stane kept a high position in the company, serving as a high-placed member of the board, as well as an advisor to Stark. After a while, Stane engaged in deals with a terrorist group, the Ten Rings, providing them with weapons without the knowledge of his superior. Usurping Stark Industries Having achieved everything he could in his current position, Stane tasked the Ten Rings with capturing and eliminating Tony Stark. The Ten Rings, at first unaware of the identity of their target, captured Stark but refused to kill him. They sent a video message to Stane, telling him that the price to kill Tony Stark had been raised. Shortly after that, Stark managed to escape from the Ten Rings by building his first Iron Man suit. Stane was present during the first press conference that Stark held after returning from his imprisonment. When Stark claimed that Stark Industries would stop manufacturing weapons, Stane worked Stark of the stage and tried to cover the damage that Stark had caused to the company. Immediately afterwards, the two businessmen met each other and discussed the possibilities of arc reactor technology. A few days later, Stane visited Stark at his house and informed him and Pepper Potts that the board had lost confidence in Tony and his "new direction." He also tried to convince Tony to let the engineers analyse his arc reactor. When Stane and Stark met again, this time at a charity ball hosted by Stark, Stane revealed that he had been the one that had caused the board to sign a notion of distrust on Tony. Tony also confronted Stane with the deals that had been made with terrorist organizations, on which Stane did not deny his responsibility. When Stane heard about the Iron Man incident in Gulmira, he travelled to the Ten Rings headquarters in Afghanistan. There he met with Raza, who offered him the blueprints of the original Iron Man suit in return for an army of "iron soldiers." Stane used one of his gadgets to cause short term paralysis, taking the blueprints and ordering his bodyguards to eliminate all Ten Rings that were present at the camp. With the blueprints now in his possession, Stane started work on a suit of his own, having engineers working on the necessary technology. He also met Pepper while she was acquiring information about Stane's plans, but was unable to stop her. When one of his engineers told him that the technology needed to power the new suit did not exist, Stane made his way to Stark's house. There, he used the same technology as he used on Raza in order to take the arc reactor from Tony's chest. With this, he managed to finalize his suit, thus becoming the Iron Monger. Confrontation and death Pepper Potts, having discovered the true intentions of Stane, led Phil Coulson and a team of his agents to Stane's secret lab. There, they were attacked by Stane in the Iron Monger suit, who was too powerful for any of them to take on. Tony Stark then arrived in his Iron Man suit, though weakening every minute because of the use of an old arc reactor in his chest. He faced off against Iron Monger, and managed to destroy the suit and kill Obadiah with the help of Pepper, who managed to overload the giant arc reactor, blow up the roof and electrocute Stane. Appearances *''Iron Man'' Category:Iron Man characters Category:Villains